Adaptability
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Another project has just escaped from a maximum security facility, how will he deal with life? And those he meets? Will he be good? Evil? Or will he walk in between like another of our heroes? Rated T for safety.
1. Escape

**Author note: I just got the inspiration while doing gen8hedgehog's Male Furry Dollmaker, and I was just creating, and then I got this fabulous idea! Hope you like it!**

Adaptability

Chapter 1: Escape

A light blue creature, an oval with arms and legs, with two locks of brown hair vaulted over a chain link fence, security alarms blaring behind him, red lights flashing. Dark, forest green eyes quickly flicked back and forth, scouting the way and checking for pursuit.

He saw lights, like a million little stars, ahead of him, quickly looking behind to see if he was far enough ahead to be able to hide in the... city, the word popped into his head from nowhere, but he concluded he was far enough ahead to be able to blend in with the crowd.

He quickly dodged around a hedgehog, black as night with red highlights, quickly taking in the look, and the oval shape was replaced with that of the hedgehog, but with no highlights, the black hedgehog hadn't noticed, maybe he had been asleep...? But the new shape wasn't enough, they would recognize him still, so as he darted past clothes shops an internal camera behind his eyes took snapshots of all the clothes in the store, and after a whirl of some dark energy disappeared from around his body he had a pair of goggle like glasses on his head, a grey belt with some explosives and powders hidden in it, a baggy dark green sweater, black leather fingerless gloves, plain medium blue jeans, and light blue boots with a white stripe and two black straps across the stripe.

He darted into an alley, and watched as his pursuers went straight past, he touched his newly acquired chest fur and ran his fingers across his head spikes, then down the rest of his body. "I'm a hedgehog." He said to himself, a little surprised.

Then he realized he needed a name, well... he did have one, but, he needed a name with LETTERS in it, not numbers, if he stuck to the one he'd been given he would be known as Pjct: 001. Pjct, he was pretty sure, stood for project, it wouldn't do at all if he was found, they would just take him back.

"I will be... Zero." He decided. And some wind whistled by him as he flattened his ears and leaned against the wall to get his first real sleep in four months, as if trying to tell him he wasn't the only project free in the world. He had already met the other without knowing.

**Author note: My god, I really hope that did not sound really really crappy. Forgive me if it did. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Exploration

Chapter 2: Exploration

**Author note: The first and second chapters both begin with the letter 'e'! Is it a... SIGN?! No... it isn't because I say so! Enjoy the second chapter of... Adaptability! **

Zero woke up with a start, then noticed the sunshine flooding the entrance of the alley, stretching, he walked into the sun.

"It's so warm!" He quietly exclaimed, some people looked at him strangely and one said, "Then don't wear a sweater idiot!" But he didn't hear them, as he was busy looking at the city closely, "This is wonderful!" He whispered. "Yeah well it won't be wonderful for long." Said a feminine voice, Zero whipped around, a light purple hedgehog was behind him, she had light green eyes, blue hair, one lock medium blue, her braid was medium blue as well, and then her other five locks of hair were blue-black, two of them shorter and sticking up slightly, then she had a female version of the kind of glasses Zero had, goggle-glasses, you could say, with red lenses, then she had frosty looking blue lips, - lipstick, Zero realized - a dark magenta purple halter top, a black dress under that that went to her knees, a black vest, black gloves with red belt like things near the ends which almost reached her shoulders, and on the wrists, they were fingerless, and her black knee-high boots had the same belt-like red material for three straps, which seemed slightly out of place on slip on boots, but funky.

"Who are you?" Asked Zero. The girl smirked, "I'm Spazzy." "Spazzy?" "Who are you?" "Zero." "Oh." She noticed the tattoo on his neck, "What's that say?" "Oh this?" Asked Zero rubbing it.

"Pjct: 001." Spazzy's eyes widened, "Whoa... you mean to tell me that you escaped from... Loriels?" "Loriels?" "Loriels, they're a big research facility, second biggest." "What's the first biggest?" "Wouldn't you know? Wouldn't they have mentioned it?" She asked, slightly skeptical. "If they did I don't remember." He said, she sighed, "The ARK is the biggest, Space Colony ARK, but it was abandoned for fifty years, leaving Loriels as the biggest, but then Shadow the Hedgehog came along and he now has the ARK, which is a research facility now for diseases now, strangely enough." "Why is it strange?" Asked Zero, they were now walking along the street, "Well you see, Shadow is supposed to be immune to all illnesses, and to cap that, he's immortal." "Immortal?" "I know, crazy isn't it? I bet the media will be in a real tiz once that guy dies, they'll be wondering how it happened, they'll probably come to the conclusion he's killed himself, fed up with all that Ultimate life form crap." She said, snorting.

"Ultimate life form, that's something I heard about!" Spazzy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she crossed the street, "Oh? And what did you hear?" But before Zero could say a black hedgehog with spikes that turned down and reached his shoulders, like Spazzy's, (think of Amy's spikes, that's the kind they have) frosty blue hair, a braid, and the hair on his head was divided into eight locks, a small one at the back stuck up a little, his eyes were dark forest green, like Zero's, he had white chest fur, you could tell the white fur formed a peanut-like shape going from his chest to torso, he had goggle-glasses with light blue lenses, dark grey gloves, a brightish blue muscle shirt, a black halter top vest, black pants, and shoes like Shadow's, (the black heroes shoes had been made into a brand with Shadow's permission, and GUN bought it for it's agents, so it was usually a hard brand of shoes to get).

The black hedgehog stuck out a hand to Zero, "Hey, I'm Drummer, Drummer the Hedgehog. I see you have met my little sister." He said, smiling at Spazzy, "You're siblings?" Asked Zero curiously. "Yes. Drummer is the older brother, I'm the older sister, younger than him so he's the oldest, and I have another sister. Her name is Gloria."

As if called, a light brown hedgehog (with the same style spikes as her siblings) appeared, she had purple eyes, medium brown hair, five locks, three on the right side, two on the left, and the rest of her hair fell to her lower back, and was wavy, then her clothes, she had a light blue sleeveless shirt, a purple vest, a grey belt with two pouches, brown shorts, tan knee-high boots, white elbow-length gloves with purple cuffs, and a tiny microphone concealed in the band of silver she wore around her index finger, on the left hand.

"Hello Spazzy, Drummer, who's your friend?" "I'm Zero." "Zero? I'm Gloria, how about we get some lunch? W need to." Spazzy then whispered confidentially to Zero as he noticed that Gloria also wore bright red lipstick, "She's the youngest, but she looks and sounds like the oldest." Then Spazzy spoke normally, "Hey Gloria, were are we going to eat lunch?" Gloria smiled, her red lips looking perfect against her tan muzzle. "We are going to eat at Rafiela's." "Rafiela's? That means pizza! Great!" Said Drummer enthusiastically.

Gloria looked at her menu, "I think we'll have the pepperoni and cheese, to remain traditional, but also the hawaiian, and one mushroom and bacon please." She said to the waitress, "Make it two of the pepperoni and hawaiian." Said Drummer.

The waitress nodded and walked off. Then Gloria took a little chip like thing out of her pocket and pressed a miniscule button on it, then she placed it on the table, directly beside her glass.

Zero looked at it questioningly, "That's so people can't eavesdrop on us with technology." Said Gloria, by way of explanation. "So, Spazzy says you escaped from Loriels?" She asked. Zero nodded.

"I'm sorry if it brings unpleasant memories but what was it like?" Zero shuddered. "Well, how about I explain that in the evening?" He said, anxious to put it off as long as possible. Gloria nodded, and the pizza came.

**Author note: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! Or e-mail me, or something... I hope I didn't rush with adding three new characters all at once, I assure you I will bring in the normal Sonic characters as soon as possible.**


	3. Meet Daphne

Chapter 3: Meet Daphne

**Author note: Sonic comes in in this chapter. Enjoy all of you people!**

Zero looked at all the stores and malls in wonder. "And this is only a small city?" He asked, slightly dazed. Gloria nodded, "Yup, come on, we can shape those two locks of hair into something more stylish, and Daphne is just the person to do it." Spazzy groaned, "What's wrong?" Asked Zero.

"Daphne is Gloria's fashion hairdresser friend. You'll see her in a minute." The salon was called Funky cuts. Gloria beamed at the sign, "Daphne has good taste." She said. "I still think she's colorblind." Muttered Spazzy.

When they entered a red fox was at the reception counter, why did they know it was a reception counter? There was a sign saying, in capital letters... RECEPTION COUNTER. But let's get on with the story... The fox had orange hair in a mess over his head, and a green braid, his eyes were bright green, he had a tuft of chest fur, a golden chain around his neck, a tawny colored t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, grey baggy pants, and shoes from "the Shadow brand", as people would refer to the brand of hover shoes based on Shadow's.

He smiled at them, "How can I help you ladies and gentlemen?" He asked, smiling so charmingly that Gloria fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. "Hey there handsome, is Daphne here?" The fox returned the smile, "Yes she is, can I give her the name of your gorgeous self?" He asked, keeping up with the game, Zero flashed a puzzled look at Spazzy, she shook her head slightly, signaling they shouldn't interrupt. "Why yes you may, I'm Gloria, and who are you?" He flashed the charming smile again, "I'm Louis." "Louis." Said Gloria, rolling the name around on her tongue like it was a kind of candy. "I'll be back in just a minute." He said, disappearing into the area that people would get their hair cuts.

In two minutes, Louis returned with a very pretty purple fox. She had red hair, in the same wavy style as Gloria down the back but at the front two short locks framed her face, and then the other two covered her left eye, she had frosty blue lips like Spazzy, a black choker necklace, bright green eyes, an orange shirt with no straps or anything, so it was more like a tube of fabric, tight fabric, that hugged her form, and it had a white stripe around the bottom, for gloves, she has faded blue fingerless ones, then she has bright red pants, and shoes with white toes, black soles, the rest black, and two green bands on it, one on the top, one sideways on the heel, to the other side.

She and Gloria hugged, so Zero guessed that this purple fox was Daphne. "Hello darling! Here for the latest fashion news?" "Not this time, but next time, would you mind giving my friend Zero here a trim so his locks of hair look fashionable?" Daphne's eyes glued themselves to Zero, "Wow you have a lovely figure!" She said, walking around him, Spazzy blushed, embarrassed at how Daphne could act, "I can certainly make you look fashionable, and because you're a friend of Gloria's, it will be free of charge! Isn't that absolutely smashing?" She asked.

Gloria nodded enthusiastically, so did Drummer, Spazzy, and Zero, seeing as Daphne could change her mind any moment.

After twenty minutes of snipping, Daphne proclaimed that she was done with Zero, and even Spazzy had to admit he looked good. At that precise moment Louis stuck his head around the door, "Daphne, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog's are here, Sonic says he's getting a trim." Daphne clapped her hands in delight, "Maybe we can persuade Shadow to get a hair cut too! This is absolutely smashing!" She said, striding out of the room, the others followed. There stood Sonic and Shadow, Sonic with his familiar blue fur, and Shadow with his midnight black fur with red highlights.

Zero's eyes widened as he saw Shadow. "I've seen you before!" He blurted out. Everyone turned to Zero, who went red in the face. But then recognition dawned on Shadow's face as well, "Yes, and I've seen you as well." Sonic turned to Shadow. "What's up Shadow?" "He ran by me last night. And some security guys ran after him."

"Daphne, should I call the police?" Asked Louis. Daphne put her hands on her hips, "No way! This is smashing, we've got the two greatest heroes on Mobius here, we've got an escapee who I've given a hair cut, and my friends! As well as you, this is a smashing little assembly, let's call Lilly over!" She said, reaching for her cell phone. "Who is Lilly?" Zero asked, "A makeup lady, owns the most fashionable place to get your makeup done on Mobius, and she's an oddity, no doubt about that. There have been rumors that she's been going out with Silver the Hedgehog." Said Spazzy out of the corner of her mouth.

Lilly arrived promptly, she was a dark brown hedgehog with neon green hair, divided into three, one lock to fall down the right side of her face, one bound near the bottom to make a sort of ponytail at the front of her face, the other left to go back, the rest of her hair fell down her back in waves, like Daphne and Gloria's, she had blue eyeshadow, orange eyes, red lipstick, a tan muzzle, a greenish tan long sleeved shirt, white gloves, light grey pants, tan socks, and black sandals.

"Hello, I was just busy with... Hey! Rouge told me about you!" Said Lilly stopping and pointing at Shadow. "Darling, don't you remember it's rude to point?" Asked Daphne. Lilly snorted, "Well I've got news for you, whether or not it's rude to point people are going to be doing a lot of that soon." "What do you mean?" Asked Gloria.

Lilly stared at her. "Haven't you heard? There are vampires, four of them, loose in the city!"

**Author note: OMG! VAMPIRES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! But don't leave your computers! Stay tuned for the next chapter of... Adaptability.**


	4. That liquid blood?

Chapter 4: That liquid... blood?

**Author note: Oh my gosh, VAMPIRES!**

Daphne screamed, "OH MY GOD! Louis! Lock up the shop, say we're closed, do not let anyone in! We'll stay like this until the vampires are exterminated!" Then she shuddered, "Nasty creatures." But Zero didn't share her feelings.

"Why do you call them creatures?" "Because they suck your blood, they're not natural." Then Zero decided to come clean with all of them, at least, the ones who didn't know. "I'm not natural, I escaped from Loriel's, I am known with them as Project:001." Daphne stared, but Shadow was the first to speak, "Those idiots are experimenting with life?" He questioned. Zero nodded, "Yes, I'm the first test that actually survived. There were others, but they hadn't been awakened yet, they all had these long tails, with a triangle like shape at the end, and all their tails were red. And they all had fangs."

Shadow smirked, revealing his, "I think then, Daphne, that these vampires are experiments from Loriel's, you, come with me." Said Shadow suddenly, pointing to Zero. "Me?" "Yes you." "What are you two capable of doing?" Asked Lilly. Shadow smirked again, "A lot."

Zero looked at Shadow curiously. "Shadow?" "Yeah?" Shadow asked, sounding distracted. "Why did you choose me to come along with you instead of someone else?" Shadow came to an abrupt halt. Zero almost bumped into him, "You want to know why?" Zero nodded, Shadow had turned around, "Let's go see my friend G-force." "G-force? What kind of a name is that?" "What kind of a name is Zero?"

G-force turned out to be a pink hedgecat, she had bright red hair with most of it falling down over her left orange eye, her other one was neon green, she had a piece of metal twisted around her right ear, the end was melted back into the circle at the top, and the end near her head... you couldn't tell, it disappeared into her hair. She had a deep magenta headband on, red lipstick the color of blood, a white muzzle, a dress with a black part for the top (there were really short black sleeves too) and then the lower part which ended just a few inches above her knees was the same deep magenta color her headband was. Besides that she had black fingerless gloves and bright pink boots that were white near the back and had black soles.

"Hi, I'm G-force, you can call me G for short." Said G when Shadow introduced her to Zero. "H...Hi. I'm Zero." Said Zero, immediately intoxicated by her. Shadow chuckled, "G, would you see if there are any leads on were the vampires might be?" G smiled, "Just a sec Shady." She said, the metal glowed, "Wha...?" Asked Zero, "She can receive transmissions from anything with that ear of hers, radio, TV, cell phones, home phones, anything, just name it." "Short-wave radios?" Asked Zero. Shadow nodded, "She's like some kind of communication device. She can broadcast into whatever channel she chooses."

"Vampire sighting on Prower avenue." Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why they had to name streets after us I'll never know." "Who's 'us'?" Asked Zero. "Sonic, me, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Cream, the Chaotix..." "All of us who help take a back seat, we MIGHT have something named after us, depends on how much we helped, but we never get PLACES named after us." Said G-force, then she smiled, "I would like to have a clothing shop named after me." Zero smiled, _I'll see if I can do that, because it's for YOU. _Thought Zero.

"But isn't it too dangerous for her to come?" Asked Zero, G-force was with them to find the vampires. "You need me to check for vampire sightings." She pointed out. Zero sighed, then Shadow stopped and turned to Zero. "What kinds of powers do you have?" He asked suddenly, Zero became nervous, "I..um...well..." "Come on you have to have SOMETHING if you're going to help us fight vampires." Zero hung his head, expecting a rejection, "I... can shape-shift, in my real form I look like an oval." "What's your real color?" Asked Shadow curiously. "I'm see through, not a real color to my name." He said, looking even more dejected.

"Well I for one believe in you." Said Spazzy. Drummer jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, landing beside Spazzy, "I second that, you're a sport and nothing will change that... well... maybe Gloria will..." Said Drummer smiling teasingly at his sister who ignored him, "If you're going vampire hunting we're going too." She said, "It wouldn't be nice if you left me out." Said Daphne appearing with Louis and Sonic. "Don't forget me!" Said Lilly making an appearance. Zero gave a bewildered grin.

Shadow smiled, "Not everyone has problems with that sort of thing Zero." He said. Zero looked up, "Once Shadow was just a villain to everyone, a zero, but now... he's a hero, he's saved the world with spectacular me quite a few times." Said Sonic, putting on a fake generous look. "Yeah right, I've saved the world without you sometimes too." Said Shadow crossing his arms. Suddenly they heard a scream and a squirrel ran past them, "THEY'VE GOT THE GUITAR CHAOS KING!" She screamed as she ran past them, Sonic's eyes widened, "No way! Not Dave Riskrack!" "Dave Riskrack?" Asked Shadow, Zero was happy to not be the only one who didn't understand what was going on. "He's the latest big name in the music industry, I'm surprised you don't know of him Shadow, he's one of your biggest fans. The one who's convinced most of the public you aren't evil." Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Well let's go help!" Said Zero, morphing into a dragon, a thin, very good looking dragon, "You don't neglect your looks do you?" Asked G-force. Zero blushed, "Can we get going already?" He turned around and took flight.

Something pounced on him from an alley, "ZERO!" Yelled Gloria. The two tumbled from the air and hit the street, "SPIRIT CONTAINMENT!" Said Zero, his voice sounded like the thunder coming from the storm clouds that had suddenly appeared. But Zero's eyes were also completely white, no pupils anywhere. He had fangs too, long, wicked things. The vampire wiped it's fangs, "I don't understand... why aren't you a vampire?" "Project: 004, did you really think you - a lowly vampire - could beat one of my power? The first one created? You are weaker than me, if you and the other projects were to ambush me you might stand a chance, but alone you are nothing. Where did you leave your last victim?"

Project:004 laughed, "He has my mark on him, a skull cut into their chest, made noticeable by the blood gushing from the wound. If you weren't immune I'd be carving it into you at the moment." Gloria skidded to a stop, falling because while skidding she slipped in some blood, Zero whipped around, "Gloria!" Project:004 ran off. "This liquid made me... wait..." "It's blood." Said Lilly in a horrified whisper. They followed it into an alley, a grey hedgehog with spikes just like Shadow's lay on the ground, eyes closed, new fangs creeping out from his mouth.

Shadow picked him up, "We'll have to take him somewhere." "How about your mansion Shadow?" Said G-force. "You have a MANSION?!" Sonic exclaimed, "I only got it yesterday, I'm assuming you heard me call Rouge to tell her?" G-force nodded. "Can you stay out of my phone conversations please?" He asked, G-force sighed, "At the moment sure, there aren't any for me to intrude."

**Author note: Sorry that took such a long time! Hope you liked it... Oh yeah... READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Vampire hunt

Chapter 5: Vampire hunt

The grey hedgehog's eyes flickered open, "He's awake!" Called Zero, back to his hedgehog form, Dave tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his shoulders, "What the...?" He asked weakly, Sonic dashed in, Shadow was leaning against the wall, "Hi Dave!" "Sonic! Hi! How are you?" Asked Dave. For pleasantries sake, he would have liked to address Shadow first, but Sonic came in too soon. "Great! You?" "I.. don't know..." Dave stared at the bandages wrapped around his arms and chest.

Zero's eyes followed the guitar chaos king's, "You had a skull shape cut on your chesty, and then your arms, let's just say vampire guy slashed you a bit with his claws, and we put a band aid on your neck, were he bit you."

"I was bitten...?" Zero smiled, "Yeah... but I gave the vampire a bit of a beating." "Yeah. As a dragon." Butted in Sonic. Dave's eyes widened, "As a dragon...?" Gloria burst into the room, "Okay misters!" Zero and Sonic jumped like to guilty children caught stealing candy. "G-force said no traumatizing him! And you're traumatizing him!" "Hey! Were you eavesdropping?" Asked Sonic indignantly.

"No, at least, no one was listening at the door, we were listening from inside the room." Shadow smirked and held up his phone, "I had it on speaker." "Yup, this time Shadow actually LET me eavesdrop on his phone line." Said G-force, courtesy of the speaker. Sonic growled, "Shadow you promised not to!"

Shadow smirked, "Some things change." He said, before closing his eyes. Smirk still on his face. Sonic turned around and saw that Dave's eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped open, he looked totally in awe. "You okay?" Asked Gloria, concerned, "Yeah... but that's... Shadow the Hedgehog! He's my hero!" Shadow opened an eye. "What?" Sonic didn't take it so calmly, "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL CAN SHADOW BE YOUR HERO?! HE ALMOST BLEW UP THE WORLD ONCE!! AND SECOND! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! HE'S HELPED EGGMAN AND ALMOST KILLED ME ONCE! AND THIRD! HE'S A GOD DAMN EMO!"

**Sonic: Yay! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: Since Crazy isn't in it is my duty to tell you that we rate these stories T just in case, Sonic, you weren't supposed to actually swear!**

**Sonic: Then why is that in my script?**

**Shadow: You faker, you wrote that earlier, I saw you, just before we fixed up today's set for filming.**

**Sonic: Filming? Filming what?**

**Shadow: This fanfiction dang it!**

**Sonic: I thought you liked to swear? Why don't you?**

**Shadow: Unlike you, I have manners.**

**Sonic: Let's look at that Shadow the Hedgehog game, Shadow falls, "Damn, not here." Is what you say.**

**Shadow: That isn't my fault, SEGA hired a voice actor and locked me up so I couldn't interfere. I didn't say that.**

**Disclaimer: Guys?**

**Sonic and Shadow: What?**

**Disclaimer: We're supposed to be doing a fanfiction. Let's get back to it please.**

**Sonic and Shadow: Okay.**

**Sonic: But you're still emo.**

**Shadow: All right that's it! I'm going to break your neck now hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Hedgehog? Then what are you?**

**Shadow: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy, back to the fiction.**

Dave looked slightly dazed, but only for a moment, he sprang up and pinned Sonic to a wall. "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT SHADOW IN FRONT OF ME,GOT IT? HE'S GREAT, HE CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR ANY OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED! HE HAD HIS REASONS, IF WE WERE HIM, I'M PRETTY SURE WE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING YOU SLIMEBALL!" Yelled Dave.

Sonic looked shocked, then Zero pried Dave off the blue "hero". "Dave, you have to rest." "I don't need to! I want to hunt down vampires and see if one will kill Sonic!" Said Dave sending the hero a glare. Shadow smirked, "Well Sonic, I'm not the only one who thinks your a damn faker."

**Sonic: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SAID DAMN SHADOW YOU SAID DAMN!**

**Shadow: SHUT UP FAKER!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Shadow didn't say that, you typed that, so you can't pin the blame on him. assumes peacemaker pose**

**Sonic: To hell with you peacemaker.**

**Disclaimer: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Shadow: While those two brawl in my honor, I am sorry to say that we are having a hectic day, so this chapter isn't getting much help, Crazy having a bit of writers block isn't helping either. **

**CrazyNutSquirrel: If you have suggestions please give them to me via review, I will look them over, and if I choose one to go along with I will specifically state whoever helped me. With lots of thanks. Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: through swollen lip Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else do not belong to CrazyNutSquirrel, Gloria, G-force, Zero, Dave, Lilly, Louis, Drummer, Spazzy, Daphne, and the vampires do. That is all, Crazy! Toss me that hammer will you?**

**CrazyNutSquirrel: Catch! tosses hammer Read and review!**


	6. Vampire hunt really

Chapter 6: Vampire hunt (really)

**Shadow: SONIC STOP POKING ME!**

**Sonic: I want to type!**

**Shadow: ... What?**

**Sonic: I want to type!**

**Shadow: Why are you asking me? Crazy is typing.**

**Sonic: Oh yeah. **

**CrazyNutSquirrel: STOP POKING ME SONIC!**

**Sonic: I want to type!**

**CrazyNutSquirrel: Disclaimer, would you show Sonic something? The thing you got yesterday?**

**Disclaimer: My pleasure. Shows Sonic**

**Sonic: AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! DISCLAIMER HAS GRENADES AND A GUN!**

**Disclaimer: laughs evilly Leave Crazy alone now. 'Kay?**

**Sonic: whimpers Okay okay! Just don't hurt me!**

**CrazyNutSquirrel: Let's get this party started!**

Dave smiled at his hero (Shadow for those of you who have forgotten). "Thanks Shadow!" "No problem." Said Shadow before walking out. Dave smiled, grinning from ear to ear. "A guy after my own heart." Said Rouge sarcastically as she left the room, leaving Dave with Sonic. G-force peeked around the door, "Gloria, Dave, would you come here please?" "Hey! What about me?" Complained Sonic, trotting along behind them.

G-force typed something and a screen came up. "These are the archives with the projects from Loriels. Zero is in them too." Zero awkwardly looked down when he noticed everyone staring at him. (He had reverted back to hedgehog form). "Everyone, we aren't here to stare at Zero, come on, I've got all the images of what the vampires look like too, well.. the forms they chose and seem to like most."

Everyone crowded around. The archives started like this:

_12 of September (submitted a year ago) _Said the computer note

_The work is going well, the projects shall be done soon. With them we shall destroy the ARK and then we shall have to destroy the projects, so there are no witnesses._

Gloria interrupted with a furious outburst. "HOW DARE THEY! IT'S AS IF ZERO AND THE OTHERS WEREN'T EVEN LIVING BEINGS!" G-force calmed her then continued.

_16 of July (submitted a month ago) _

_The projects took longer than expected to finish, they are now going through flash training, their real forms are like ovals. It is interesting, we study them but can get no DNA, it's as if they didn't exist. The light blue one and a yellow one are resisting the fighting training much to our annoyance, the yellow one's resistance is stronger than the blue one's. _

_The others all resisted weakly at first, then we broke through, they seem to be a little more lethal than the two who resisted._

_12 of August (submitted 1 week ago)_

_The blue project escaped, we have no idea how, it was suddenly out of it's capsule, we shot at it, with both bullets and darts, no blood or any other liquid came from the tears in it's substance, they healed instantly, but it seemed to be in pain from them, it ran, we followed but lost it in the city. We are currently searching for it._

_15 of August (submitted 2 days ago)_

_Everything has gone terribly wrong, the yellow one that resisted saw us kill the weaker projects, it turns out it is female, it attacked everything, assuming a hedgehog-like form, it freed the others, we made them vampires, I am the only survivor, I am hidden in one of the vaults, recording this by the means of the password protected computer inside the vault. I can hear them scratching at the door and howling. They killed all the other scientists and soldiers._

_They jumped them like wild cats and plunged their fangs into the necks of my fellow humans. On the day of my most assured death the only thing I can think about is how strange the founder of this company decided that only humans could be hired, and yet the projects could not be human..._

_To whoever reads this, you caused us pain and sat enjoying your comfortable little lives. We are here to cleanse this planet with blood, for we are vampires. We shall put our gifts to use. So tremble in fear all you mortals. We are coming, and when we arrive only carnage will follow. _

_- Pjct: 004, Drill the vampire. _

Gloria swallowed, "What a horrible way to die." She whispered. Zero looked away. "I know Pjct: 003, she called herself Garcia, we could talk in our minds. She was the one making the connection though." He said quietly. "Well she's probably helping them anyway. What about how they look?" G-force typed some more things in and brought up images.

(We will skip Zero (Pjct: 001's) description because we know what he looks like)

Pjct: 002

a light blue creature (male):

the ears of a hedgehog,

a black shock of hair,

crimson eyes,

fangs,

a white muzzle,

a black cape,

a black long sleeved shirt,

crimson gloves,

a red demon tail,

black pants,

Shadow brand air skates.

He seems to like small creatures. Not for eating though, for playing and befriending.

(Let's just skip her, you'll be meeting her in a few seconds)

Pjct: 004

a light blue hedgehog (male):

light grey hair, four locks, two on each side,

spikes like Shadow's

crimson eyes

fangs

chest fur and a peanut-like shape of white fur from chest to torso

a red t-shirt

crimson gloves

a brown belt with gold buckle

brown pants with patches at the knees, rolled up to just bellow the knees,

white knee-length socks

Shadow brand air skates.

He seems to like the image of a skull, and likes carving it into things with his claws, or a knife.

Pjct: 005

a grey hedgehog (male):

a yellow mop of hair on his head and a short frizzy ponytail,

crimson eyes,

fangs,

spikes like Amy Rose's,

a white muzzle,

white gloves,

red devil tail,

a grey belt,

black knee-high boots.

He seems to be a very violent project.

Pjct: 006

a red hedgehog (female):

spikes like Amy Rose's,

bubble gum pink hair that frames her face, only enabling you to see a tent-like shape in between the hair, which shows you her eyes and muzzle,

crimson eyes,

a white muzzle,

red lips,

a light grey halter top muscle shirt,

gloves like Rouge's,

a white peanut like shape from her chest to torso,

red pants,

white socks,

a red devil tail,

red high heels.

She seems to be a calculating one.

Dave smiled, "Pjct: 004 is the one who attacked me, Pjct: 003 is the one who tried to stop him, he hit her." "Really?" Said Zero, interested. "Yes, and my cheek still hurts." They whirled around, then looked up, a yellow hedgehog-creature was hanging from the ceiling, upside down, she had light blue eyes, black hair that covered her left eye completely, black goggle-like glasses with red lenses, a white muzzle, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a dark red hoodie with no sleeves, black gloves with some red leather bits at the wrists and cuffs, (the cuffs end just above her elbows and are fingerless) two black belts crossing vertically, black pants, white socks, and black high heels, she dropped with a fancy flip in, in front of Zero. She smiled.

"Hello brother." The smile revealed her fangs. Zero took a step back. Pjct: 003's face became concerned, "Are you okay brother? You seem worried." Zero blinked in disbelief, Dave smiled, "Hey, you're Project: 003 aren't you?" She smiled at him, "Yes I am, would you mind calling me Garcia though? It sounds nicer." Shadow looked her up and down, "And why are you here?"

She shuffled her feet awkwardly for a bit then mumbled something. "Can't hear ya'." Said Sonic cheerfully. "I said that I don't like what my brother's and Dew are doing." "What are they doing?" Asked Drummer, slightly confused. "They're killing people and making new vampires for no reason." Said Garcia quietly. Then she looked up at Zero, "I remember that we used to talk, you would see the nature programs in your flash programs and I wouldn't so you'd tell me about them, I located your mind signal to find you. It was hard to find in this city, it's a mess of different minds and feelings."

She addressed Zero the most and seemed most comfortable with him, Zero smiled, "Everything's okay Garcia, come here." He hugged her and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Get your filthy hands of my sister."

**Authoress note: Who has arrived? It's all so confusing! And sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Sonic: You aren't.**

**Shadow: Uh oh...**

**Authoress: Care to repeat that Sonic?**

**Sonic: Sure...**

**Disclaimer: Shut it! clamps hand over Sonic's mouth**

**Authoress: Much better, you know what I do and don't own. So if you want it all official go back to one of the other chapters, if you want to submit a fancharacter, that's okay, I'll only accept five though. So hurry and review if you want a character in here! See you next chapter. **


	7. The start of the hunt

Chapter 7: The start of the hunt

**Authoress: I think I've been pulling your strings a little too much, I say it's a vampire hunt chapter, and it usually isn't. I start it here this time, really! **

**Sonic: You couldn't write a fighting scene if your life depended on it!**

**Shadow: Don't annoy her Sonic, it might be one of the last things you ever do, she's considerably strong.**

**Authoress: Thank you Shadow, Sonic, let's just see if I can or can't write a fighting scene!**

**Sonic: And this is were you prepare to laugh your guts out.**

**Authoress: ...**

Project: 006 appeared from the shadows, she looked at Garcia with concern, "Garcia, are you okay? Have they hurt you?" Garcia shook her head, "Dew..." Zero interrupted, "You're one of the vampires." Dew laughed, "'Course I am. Let's see if you can stand up to me blue boy. Chaos teleport!" They reappeared in a grassy field. Zero pushed Garcia behind him and stepped forward, Dew stepped forward as well.

"You seem to have guts, I'll give you that boy." She said, smirking and revealing her fangs. "Oh I do. Let's see how you stand up to this! CHAOS BEAM!" A beam of black chaos energy shot forward, Dew managed to dodge it just in time, "Good going blue. You seem to have a few good attacks. BLOODY BEAM!" It shot from her palm and hit Zero in the chest. "ZERO!" Screamed Spazzy, she would have leapt forward if Drummer hadn't grabbed her, "Spazzy he's okay!"

Indeed he was, he was getting back up with no visible wound. Dew raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have some tricks up your sleeve don't you?" Zero grinned crookedly, "I do." He morphed into his dragon form. "DAYS OF FLAME!" Fireballs appeared and targeted Dew. when the smoke cleared, Dew stood panting, wounds slowly healing, pouring blood into the ground. She didn't seem playful or amused anymore.

"Let's see you eat this dragon boy." She grew taller, gaining a dragon-like form with spikes growing out of her back, her hands grew longer, more skeletal, and her claws grew long and sharp. "Nightmare blades!" She suddenly had two swords and when she swiped at Zero two beams came from them and flew at him, he jumped up into the air and they exploded against the ground. Suddenly Garcia stood in front of Zero who had landed. "Daggers of blood!" Dew dodged.

"Garcia, don't tell me your with them!" "I am with Zero." She said calmly, holding a blood red dagger by the very tip of it's blade with her fingertips. "You traitor!" Dew raised a hand. "CHOAS DESTRUCT!" "BREATH OF SORROW!" A white wave came forward, Dew flew above it and it only missed her by a centimeter. "SCREW KICK!" Garcia had disappeared and slammed into Dew from the air. "She has wings!" Exclaimed Gloria. G-force was surprised, "I guess that's because she's a vampire."

And Garcia did have wings, huge black bat-like ones. She leapt into the air as Dew swiped at her, then Dew laughed and yelled. "CHAOS DESTRUCT!" Another dark purple orb of energy formed and exploded, going outward. "CHAOS SPAZ ATTACK!" A yellow orb of energy cancelled out the negative explosive.

Dew turned, Spazzy's hand had a trail of smoke coming from one of the fingertips, which Spazzy blew away before putting away her imaginary gun. "So more of you come into play. Come on then, it shall be amusing to see you fall." "You want tough? We'll give you tough!" "CHAOS GLOR ATTACK!" Gloria sent a lilac orb at Dew which she managed to deflect. "CHAOS BEAT!" Dew laughed, "You have a chaos attack with a drum, that is pathetic, and it didn't even do anything!" Drummer smiled, twirling the drumsticks, "Oh contraire my friend!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled and Dew had her arm impaled on a spike made from rock. She screamed with rage. "Impudent...!" "CHAOS SPAZ ATTACK!" "DAYS OF FLAME!" "DAGGERS OF BLOOD!" "CHAOS BEAT!" "CHAOS GLOR ATTACK!" Dew looked at the attacks coming at her. "Oh crap..."

When the dust died down Dew was still there, wounded arm hanging limply, she licked her lips. "I will be back mortals. You will pay then!" Before she could chaos teleport, Shadow sent one last attack at her. "CHAOS SPEAR!" She screamed as it pierced her other arm.

Daphne clapped. "Oh what a smashing battle!" She crowed, Dave looked at her in disbelief, "People got hurt and all you can say is "smashing"?!" "But it was! And I recorded it all too!" She said holding up a video camera.

Louis and Lilly, who had gained sense were Daphne hadn't, confiscated the camera. "But that isn't fair!" Complained Daphne. Lilly gave her a hard look, "All is fair in love and war and this isn't love, but it is a war, so stop whining!" Daphne went quiet just before Shadow teleported them all back to base.

**Authoress note: That was the first real fighting scene I've done myself, thank you to my friend RikthePrikc for Spazzy and Gloria's attack names, thank you for giving me an idea for Drummer's, thank you very very much to all who review. **

**Sonic: That was trash.**

**Shadow: Shut up hedgehog.**

**Disclaimer: Both of you put a lid on it! Crazy will write the next chapter as soon as she can. And if you want to add fancharacters review as I said.**


	8. Hunger

Daphne was sulking in another room when Dave walked in. He paused. "Oh... I... I'm sorry, I'll leave you in peace." He turned to go but she caught his wrist.

"Please don't, no one would talk to me so..."

"So you decided to start sulking?" She nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright. I'll stay. But I'm a vampire now so... just be careful. If you need to stab me to get me off, do so." He said. He held a knife out to Daphne, but she didn't take it.

"I don't use weapons. I've never hurt someone intentionally." She said. Dave sighed and ran a hand through his spikes.

"I never said...."

"I didn't say you did." They sat there in silence for awhile then Daphne looked at him. "Can... can I see the skull?" She asked hesitantly, she was starting to get the real seriousness of this vampire threat. He pulled back his jacket, the bandages had been removed, the scar was dark red, sitting on his grey chest. She gently ran her fingers over it. "Does it hurt?" She asked. He shook his head. They sat in silence for awhile longer while she explored Dave's looks with her eyes. He was handsome, no doubt about that, the fangs made him look even more dashing. She gradually noticed he was humming a tune, his eyes were closed. "What are you humming?" She asked.

"Eh, a new song I'm composing." He said, then he sighed. "I might not be able to be part of my band anymore, because of being a... a vampire." She stood up.

"Would you like to hear me sing?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Sure." She smiled. She started dancing and cleared her throat.

_I haven't got much time to waste, it's time to make my way..._

_I'm not afraid of what I'll face, but I'm afraid to stay..._

_I'm going down my own road and I can make it alone..._

_I'll work and I'll fight 'till I find a place of my own..._

The others walked in and froze, Dave and Daphne hadn't noticed them, they sat down and watched the hairdresser perform.

_Are you ready to jump?_

_Get ready to jump,_

_Don't ever look back, oh baby._

_Yes, I'm ready to jump,_

_Just take my hand._

_Get ready to jump._

Daphne grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him up, he watched her steps closely, then managed to copy them, the others watched, amusement showing on some faces, others were trying to not laugh and ruin it. The guitar chaos king and a hairdresser, going around, leaping up for the rafters, dropping and spinning, rolling and leaping up, pushing off the walls and doing the most outrageous dance moves, but they worked with the song.

_We learned our lesson from the start, my sisters and me..._

_The only thing you can depend on is your family..._

_Life's gonna drop you down like the limbs of a tree..._

_It sways and it swings and it bends until it makes you see..._

_Are you ready to jump?_

_Get ready to jump,_

_Don't ever look back, oh baby._

_Yes, I'm ready to jump,_

_Just take my hand._

_Get ready to,_

_Are you ready?_

Zero found Garcia pulling him up, and making him dance too, he saw some of the others shaking with laughter and made faces at them, before starting to dance, it was invigorating in a way.

_I'll work and I'll fight 'till I find a place of my own..._

_It sways, and it swings and it bends until you make it your own..._

_I can make it alone... _

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me)_

_I can make it alone..._

_(My sisters and me) _

_Are you ready to jump?_

_Get ready to jump,_

_Don't ever look back, oh baby._

_Yes, I'm ready to jump,_

_Just take my hand._

_Get ready to jump._

_Are you ready to jump?_

_Get ready to jump,_

_Don't ever look back, oh baby._

_Yes, I'm ready to jump,_

_Just take my hand._

_Get ready to,_

_Are you ready?_

The others applauded and Dave and Daphne noticed the others for the first time. They went red and tried to sidle off but the others dragged them back for congratulations. "You were fantastic! Where did you learn those moves Daphne?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, here and there." Louis shoved forward and grinned.

"She was a dance teacher before she became a hairdresser." The others laughed and smiled, of course. Dave did not have an explanation like that, he simply shrugged and said he was good at copying others. They went into G-force's control room and saw her moving invisible things around in the air in front of her, she seemed to be in a trance, then they realized she was wearing a helmet that was hooked up to a machine. They tapped her shoulder and she jumped, they heard a loud honking noise. She pulled it off her head.

"I was trying to update my high score in a game my Dad made." She said, smiling. "What were you needing?" Sonic put a recording of Dave and Daphne's dance in her computer. G-force watched, her eyebrows raised. "Wow, they're pretty good. Anything other than that?"

"Yes, do the other vampires use cell phones?" G-force's ear twitched and they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Yup, they do. Sure as rain."

"Rain isn't always sure." Said Shadow. Zero followed him out of the room. "What do you want Zero?" Asked Shadow. Zero fidgeted.

"Well..."

"Get on with it."

"I still want to know why you chose me to go with you when you went to meet G-force." Shadow sighed and turned around.

"First of all Zero, you have to understand that I'm not a heartless person." Zero nodded uncertainly. "I chose you because... you reminded me of myself when I was younger, aboard the ARK. You certainly do have more on your mind than I did at that time, but essentially you are like I was." Zero's eyes widened with amazement.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Zero continued to follow him. "What are your other questions Zero?" He asked, a smile on his face. Zero eagerly started.

"Well first of all, what was the ARK like? No one has told me anything about you other than that which everyone seems to know. And no one seems to know what it was like on the ARK before you restarted it." Shadow started explaining it to him.

Dave nodded his head in time to the music then paused, the last note dissolving into the air. He heard whispered noises around him. "Hello?" No one replied, the whispers continued without pause. He uneasily started playing again, but then the music was ripped to shreds as he accidentally played a wrong note, but it wasn't his fault... a voice in his head suddenly started telling him what to do to sneak up on victims, and asking if he wasn't hungry... he was, in two ways, the normal way, and the vampiric way. He started to go crazy from the questions and instructions going around his head, he smashed the guitar into the wall, it died with a discordant wail, he clawed at the walls, himself... in his craze, he couldn't seem to remember how to unlock the door, the instructors patiently told him how, until, in his animalistic state, he managed to open the door. He tore into the hall, wings ripping themselves out of his skin to hang in the air, blood dripping from them. His pupils and irises disappeared, to leave his eyeballs completely white.

He ran into Garcia, she screamed for help once before his hand closed around her neck. He would have bitten her if a stern voice in his head hadn't told him he couldn't suck her blood, she was already a vampire. He dropped her onto the floor and loped away down the hall, letting out a chilling howl... there was no intelligence in that noise, just a bestial desire to kill. Shadow and Zero skidded to a stop beside Garcia, who's eyes were wide, her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, but no sound came. The others raced towards them and reached them just as Garcia managed to say. "David... they've got his mind... they've made his bloodlust rise... stop him..." She fainted. Zero dashed off down the hall. Shadow called after him.

"Wait Zero! This could just be a trap! If you get ambushed you can't fight them all off!" Zero called back over his shoulder.

"I don't care! We have to save him, it's not his fault." He transformed into a bat and took to the air, zooming high above the city, bats were faster than dragons, but dragons were more powerful.

"He's coming." A voice hissed. Dave raced into the alley, face wild, fur blown this way and that. The gang leapt out of hiding to rob him... but then he wasn't there, he was behind the leader, he leapt on the man and brought him down, lowering his head, Dave plunged his fangs into the man's neck. The others cried out in horror and fled, the leader's cries and struggles grew weaker, and weaker, until they were nonexistent. Dave stood up and got off the lifeless form.

"Hungry... stop... good.... evil..." His voice was distorted, he was trying to fight the control over his mind, his fangs and teeth dripped blood, and his mouth was covered in it, he wiped it off on the back off his arm and licked it off his teeth. "Hunt." The control resumed complete dominance as he bounded off in search of another victim. Project 002 watched Dave, carefully directing Dave towards an area where there was some more prey.

"Edmund!" He turned.

"Dew." Brawley and Curtis (a.k.a. Project: 004 and Project: 005) where laughing at her appearance. She glared at them.

"Edmund, Garcia's against us now." Curtis and Brawley stopped laughing.

"I would have guessed, she tried to stop me from attacking that new vampire we're controlling right now." Edmund was silent.

"Edmund? What do you think about this?"

"I will pass my judgment once I hear the rest of your story." Dew told him what had happened, his face was emotionless, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. "It appears that this Zero is more formidable than we thought, Garcia and him where connected by a strange bond which I cannot understand, perhaps that is what called her to him."

"Call it what it is man! It's betrayal!" Spat Brawley, Curtis agreed with him. Dew nodded. Edmund looked at them.

"It might not be, we do not know what the ending outcome will be, everyone's choices are constantly changing what will happen, nothing is certain except that the future is constantly changing with our choices. Garcia going to Zero might not be betrayal. As far as I can understand it, she would fight to protect Zero, but we have no evidence she would fight to save the others, and even then it might be a ruse to get Zero to trust her so that we can capture him." Curtis was standing at the edge of the roof and suddenly motioned for quiet.

"Zero himself is coming." He hissed. Edmund swiftly healed Dew's injuries and strode to the edge of the roof.

"Are you quite sure?" He said quietly.

"Positive." Said Curtis. Edmund nodded.

"Prepare to ambush him."

"What happened to your ideating back there?" Asked Dew, annoyed that Edmund hadn't declared they kill Garcia the next time they saw her.

"This is simply a chance, we aren't going to waste it. We shall use Dave to our advantage to capture Zero. Dew, I still believe what I said, but there are other things to consider. If we stand by and do nothing, eventually we will either have to go to their side or die." Brawley growled as he watched Zero run past.

"He gave me a beating, I want to beat him too!" Edmund held out a hand to stop his brother.

"Be careful Brawley, from what you told me, he is powerful enough to beat any one of us, we have to hit him at the same time. We will weaken him later, then you can get your revenge." Brawley smirked.

"It just better not take too long." Edmund's face remained expressionless as he landed on the ground with a gentle thud.

"These things never do." He said, before walking off.

Shadow frowned. "I can't help thinking that this is a trap." Garcia sighed.

"I can't access their minds, only Zero's, so I can't tell you if it is, but Edmund will probably decide to ambush Zero if he sees him, and Brawley gave Edmund command over Dave so Edmund will probably turn Dave against Zero." Shadow looked puzzled.

"Who is Edmund, and who is Brawley?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know them." She explained what Brawley and Edmund looked like, and then told them about her other brother, Curtis. "Curtis agrees with whatever Brawley says, and he is almost as cruel as Brawley... he just doesn't cut skulls into people's chests." Suddenly G-force's ear quivered.

"Guys, we've got a problem. Dave has attacked three people in the poor section of town." Shadow sighed and stood.

"And that's where Zero is going to be, dammit why does everything have to be this hard?" Sonic looked puzzled.

"What's hard about that?" Shadow shot Sonic an irritated glance.

"The poor area is the easiest place to get ambushed." Amy walked over, with a silver hedgehog and a purple cat trailing behind her. The silver hedgehog smiled uncertainly.

"I might be able to help you out with finding him."

"Oh would you? What's your name?"

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog, this is my friend Princess Blaze the Cat."

**Finally Silver is officially in the story.... and what will happen to Zero?! Why does Edmund seem unconcerned about Garcia's being with Zero's friends? WIll Dave actually fight Zero? What is going to happen to them all?! That will be answered in the next chappie folks! XD And the vampire hunt is really getting started here... it sorta died down after the fight with Dew. R&R and tell me what you think... I hope you aren't irritated because of the fact that the vampire hunt stopped for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel does not own Sonic and co. She only owns the vampires, Daphne and Louis, Lilly, and the three hedgehog siblings! ^_^**


End file.
